The present disclosure relates to a multi-sensor system and method for vehicles, such as aircraft. The electronic equipment often must be at least partially disposed on the outside of the vehicle to accomplish its intended function.
Various electronic equipment is utilized on vehicles. The electronic equipment often must be at least partially disposed on the outside of the vehicle to accomplish its intended function. For example, aircraft often include equipment that includes one or more components disposed outside the main fuselage. Such components can include an antenna for an aircraft radar system (such as a weather radar), sensors (e.g., millimeter radars, night vision sensors, targeting sensors, and enhanced vision sensors), antennae for satellite communications (L, Ku, Ka band), air-to-ground communication equipment (3G/4G communication systems), radio antennas, radar altimeters, etc.
Generally, radar systems have an antenna that is mechanically steered and disposed outside of the fuselage in a nose cone or radome. Conventional mechanically steered radar antennas often require large sweep volumes that preclude the use of real estate within the radome for other sensors and equipment. The use of space in the enclosed radome volume for other electronic equipment is desirable, especially as more electronic equipment is carried on aircraft.
The location of the radar antenna in the radome can also cause issues related to the narrow band of transmissivity associated with the radome. For example, standard air transport system class “sandwich” radomes do not electromagnetically accommodate both X band weather radar and millimeter wave imaging and electro-optical enhanced vision systems. Conventional radome material attenuates electromagnetic energy outside of the X-band range. There is a desire to reduce the volume and weight of the radome. This desire is particularly acute in smaller aircraft, such as, business and regional system (BRS) aircraft and military aircraft.
Electronic equipment outside of the aircraft is connected to electronics within the aircraft through holes in the fuselage. For example, the electronic equipment requires that power and data conductors pass through the holes in the fuselage or skin of the aircraft. Providing holes in the fuselage aircraft increases manufacturing costs and can affect the integrity of the fuselage. Further, providing holes in the fuselage requires that the holes be sealed in accordance with requirements for pressurized environments.
Thus, there is a need for a system of accommodating multiple sensors on a vehicle, such as an aircraft. Further, there is a need for a multi-sensor system which requires less weight and volume than conventional radome configurations. Further still, there is a need for a method of and system for deploying a weather radar antenna that is not inhibited by transmissiveness characteristics of the radome. There is also a need for a smart nose cone that can be retrofitted onto existing aircraft. Further, there is a need for a housing, such as a nose cone or radome, that includes antennas on its exterior structure for various systems. Further, there is a need for accommodating redundant equipment within the housing upon which antennas are mounted.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a multi-sensor pod that houses a number of electronic components, reduces volume and weight on the vehicle and reduces time required for replacement or repair.